


I Lost Myself Again

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spiderman - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter Parker gets into a car accident and Tony Stark gives him cuddles.





	I Lost Myself Again

Peter Parker rolled out of bed, groaning. It was a weekday, and he had to go to school. He dragged himself over to his closet, rubbing his eyes. Opening his closet, Peter spotted his new Spiderman suit, the upgraded one Mr. Stark had made him. 

He hadn't done any superhero stuff in a few weeks, since it was testing season and he really needed to study to make up for all those classes he's skipped over the year to fight crime and whatnot.

"Peter? Time for school!" Aunt May called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Peter called back, throwing on some clothes. He snatched his suit and stuffed it into his backpack. Grabbing his bag, he flung open his room door and ran downstairs.

The day passed in a blur, with the same old classes and the same old people. 

"Wanna help me build my new LEGO set?" Ned asked as everyone was packing up to go home.

"Sure!" Peter replied, "you can come to my house at 4."

Peter was soon on his way home. He turned into an alley and pulled out his Spider-Man suit from his backpack, quickly throwing it on. (Aunt May doesn't know he's Spider-Man yet)

He shot a web out into the sky, and off he went, swinging around the city. It felt so good to be back in his suit. Passing his house, he tossed his backpack through his window that he had carelessly left open this morning.

"Karen, any crimes or accidents?" Peter asked the A.I. built into his suit. 

"There is a robbery at the convenience store down Steinway Street at the large intersection," she replied. 

"On it," said Peter, swinging towards the intersection. 

When he arrived he saw a big man running out of the store with a pack of beer, the cashier worker running after him with no hope of catching up.

Landing on the robber's shoulders, he snatched the beer out of his hands. 

"I know you really want your beer, but you gotta pay for that!" Peter said, tossing the pack of beer to the store worker.

"I mean, cutting down on beer might help your stomach too," he added, glancing at the thief's rather large midsection.

The man snarled and pushed Peter off his shoulders.

"Woah there, Mr. Criminal," said Peter, shooting out a web and yanking the man onto the floor beside him. Peter sprung up and pinned the man down with more webs. 

The thief kicked at Peter, and Peter stumbled back into the intersection. 

A car zoomed by, almost hitting Peter. He tried to shoot a web only to find he had ran out. Another car sped across the intersection, and hit Peter. He flew up and crashed against the car's windshield, shattering the glass.

Pain spiked throughout his body. Even through all the pain and chaos, Peter knew he had to call someone before his identity was discovered. 

Mr. Stark is gonna kill me, he thought. Wait.

"K-Karen," he croaked, "call Mr. S-Stark."

He heard screams and shouts from around him. A siren blared, and his world turned dark.

-

"Oh God, Peter, what happened to you?" a voice asked.

"Mr-Mr. Stark?" said Peter, opening his eyes. The lights were too bright, everything was pulsing. He shut his eyes again.

"Yes, Peter?" Tony replied.

"Mr. Stark!" he cried, "I'm so sorry," and tried to sit up. A sharp pain shot through his body. He cried out and he flopped back down onto the bed.

"Shh, don't get up! You need to rest," said Tony, resting his hand on Peter's shoulder.

Peter nodded and quickly drifted off. 

-

It was nighttime, and Peter was still knocked out on the bed in the medbay. 

Tony Stark sighed. Peter had healed well with his freaky superpowers, but was probably still exhausted.

-

Peter woke up the next day in a different room. 

"Where am I?" He asked aloud.

"You are in the Avengers Compound," said a female voice. Peter jumped, looking around for a source. 

Seeing no one, asked "who are you?"

"Friday, Mr. Stark's A.I. assistant. I just notified him that you are awake."

"No, don't bother Mr. Stark!" Peter cried. 

Friday paused for a second. "I have already notified Mr. Stark."

Just then he heard a knock and Mr. Stark himself walked in. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Feeling any better?" he asked  
Peter, sounding concerned.

"Uh yeah, I feel great!" said Peter, pulling the covers further over himself. He still felt pain around his stomach where he was hit, but he was definitely NOT telling that to Mr. Stark. He had bothered his mentor enough in the past day.

Tony saw right through the lie. 

"Friday, scan Peter for any injuries."

"Peter has bruises along his rib cage. It is not too severe, but will still cause pain for a few weeks." The A.I. responded.

"Peter..." said Tony, "come here."

Peter scooted over to where Mr. Stark was sitting and was immediately wrapped into a hug. 

His cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he awkwardly hugged his mentor back. The hug pressed on his ribs, and he winced in pain, letting out a small cry.

"Oh no, sorry," said Tony, pulling back. "You okay?"

Peter nodded, instantly missing the warmth of their hug. He scooted closer to Mr. Stark.

Tony Stark watched Peter with an amused expression. Peter looked up and blushed, noticing Mr. Stark watching him. 

"You're hilarious," Mr. Stark said as he put his arms around Peter again, more gently this time. Peter snuggled up against his mentor, making Mr. Stark snort in amusement. Peter blushed again, but didn't pull away. 

He shut his eyes, exhaustion once again overwhelming him. 

"Peter, are you sleeping?" He heard Mr. Stark ask. "You better not fall asleep on me!"

Peter smiled sleepily and drifted off in his mentor's arms, ignoring his question. 

A few minutes later, when Tony had made sure Peter was asleep, he unwrapped his arms from around Peter and laid him down on the bed and pulled the covers over him. 

"Friday, dim the lights," Tony said as he walked towards the door.

Just as he was about to exit, Peter shot straight up out of bed.

"Ned!" He cried. Tony ran over to Peter.

"What happened?!"

Peter looked confused for a second, then snapped awake again. 

"I forgot Ned and I were going to build a LEGO set together yesterday!" 

Tony Stark laughed and patted Peter's shoulder.

"It's okay, I'll give him a call."

"You will? Oh thank you, Mr. Stark," said Peter, looking relieved.

"Now get some more rest," said Mr. Stark as he walked towards the door again, "it'll help you heal faster."

Peter nodded and sank back under the covers, shutting his eyes once again.

-

He was at the intersection again, standing in front of the incoming car. He tried to jump out of the way, but his body felt like it was moving through jello. The car rammed into him, and he felt a crashing pain throughout his body as he smashed into the windshield, shattering it into millions of pieces. Shards of glass cut into his skin, making him cry out in pain. 

He fell through the car as it suddenly transformed into pieces of rubble, falling on top of him. Peter collapsed to the floor, gasping for breath. The concrete slammed into him, knocking the breath out of his lungs once again. He opened his mouth to try to scream, but another voice came out instead.

"You're messing with things that you don't understand!"

Peter cried out, but the same voice spoke again.

"The rich and the powerful, like Stark, they don't care about us. We have to pick up after them. We have to eat their table scraps."

"That's not true!" Peter cried. He curled up on the floor, clasping his hands over his ears, trying unsuccessfully to block out the voice.

"I'll kill you, and everyone that you love."

"You're not gonna stop me."

He heard another voice calling, but couldn't tell what it was saying. Something was shaking his body. Peter writhed and desperately tried to get away. 

"Peter!" He heard his name being called.

"Stop! Stay away from me!" He cried out.

"Peter!" Mr. Stark said, shaking him by the shoulder. Peter opened his eyes. His head was pounding, and his whole body was shaking.

"O-Oh Mr-Mr. Stark. Hi."

"Hi. Nightmares?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." 

Tony wrapped his arms around the shaking boy and pulled him in close. They stayed in that position for a few minutes.

"Want to tell me about that nightmare?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow. Peter buried his face in his mentors chest.

"Guess that's a no."

They remained in that position for a few minutes before Tony Stark spoke up again.

"Are you sure you don't want to share?"

Peter sighed and lifted up his head. 

"In the dream, I was at the intersection again, and the car crashed into me. I flew through the windshield and the car turned into pieces of rubble from the building and slammed into me." He took a shaky breath.

"Wait... the building?" Interrupted Mr. Stark.

He still had yet to tell his mentor about the time the Vulture had crushed him under piles of rubble. Now wasn't the best time, but if he didn't tell Mr. Stark now, he might never tell him.

"You know the night of homecoming?" He started. Mr. Stark nodded.

"Well, turns out my homecoming date was the Vulture's daughter. Before I went in, he told me that he knew I was Spider-Man. I left the party to stop him, and we ended up fighting each other in a building. He spread his metal wings and...and knocked through the support pillars."

"No..." Tony gasped.

"The b-building crumbled and it-it fell on m-m-" Peter's face crumbled and he buried his face in the billionaire's shirt again, tears falling.

Mr. Stark hugged Peter, rocking back and forth and patting his back. 

“How did you get out?” 

“I lifted it.”

“You... lifted like 40 tons of concrete.” Tony said.

“Y-yeah. I kept thinking about how you said ‘if you’re nothing without the suit, you shouldn’t have it.’”

“Oh God, Peter, I’m so sorry...”

Peter desperately tried to wipe away his tears but gave up, and buried his face in his hands.

After a few minutes, Peter lifted his face up again.

"I tried to cry out for help but the Vulture's voice came out instead."

"What did he say?"

Peter shook his head. "He said: 'I'll kill you, and everyone that you love,' and um... yeah."

"Peter why didn't you tell me about this?" Mr. Stark asked, sounding concerned.

"I-I didn't want you to worry. I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize; you were scared, as anyone would be." After a few moments Mr. Stark asked, "Did he say anything else?"

"Uh, no." Peter lied. "That was all. Nope. Nothing else."

"Pete... you're a really bad liar."

"What do you mean? I'm not- I'm not lying...?" Peter squirmed around on the bed.

"Peter, please... it'll hel-"

"Do you care about me?" Peter interrupted.

"Do I...care about you?" Mr. Stark repeated. "Of course I do! What makes you think I don't?"

"He said... the rich and powerful like you don't care about us regular people."

"Oh Pete... of course I care about you, and I invent all these things to help make everyone's life better, so yes, I care about "regular people."

"But-but I'm such a failure, why would you care about m-m-me?" Tears slid down Peter's face, and he buried his face in his hands.

"Peter, you're not a failure. You are one of the strongest people I know, and I know Captain America, for God's sake. Don't ever say that about yourself again."

Peter nodded, wiping away his tears.

"You're like a son to me," said Tony Stark. Peter let out a quiet gasp and wrapped his arms around his mentor. The billionaire hugged him back and kissed the top of his head.

He drew away from Peter, smiling. Peter’s eyes were shining through his tears.

“Really?” asked Peter.

“Really.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this is bad but I’m trying lol  
> I might do a part two


End file.
